


Im Notfall

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thiels POV, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Du Idiot! Kannst dich einfach nicht zurückhalten!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joar. Ein bisschen kitschig vielleicht. Aber hey.   
> Hat Episodenbezug zu "Ruhe sanft", man muss die Folge aber nicht zwingend kennen.
> 
> Das 17. Türchen des [Adventskalender 2016.](http://anja79.livejournal.com/23048.html)

***

Du Idiot! Kannst dich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Immer musst du dazwischen funken, dich einmischen, Wirbel machen. Deine große Klappe aufreißen. Du, mit deinem arroganten Lächeln und deinen Anzügen, mit deinem Wein und diesem Wagner. Als wärst du etwas Besseres, weil du dich mit Dingen umgibst, die sich sonst keiner leisten kann. Vielleicht leistest du dir deshalb so viel.

Und dann wunderst du dich, wenn man sich das nicht gefallen lässt. Wenn du was zurück bekommst. Dann werden deine Augen immer so groß wie Seifenblasen und deine äußere Maske zerplatzt schneller als man gucken kann. Manchmal ganz kurz nur. Aber dann kann ich es sehen. Kann sehen, dass du nicht bist, was du vorgibst zu sein. Du bist nicht die Pflanze, an der jeder Tropfen abperlt, die jeden Winter überlebt, jeden Feind vergiftet. Im Gegenteil. Du bist die Pflanze, die sich zusammenzieht, wenn man sie berührt, weil sie so fein, so verwundbar ist. Und gleichzeitig doch so wunderschön.

Weißt du, was meine Oma immer gesagt hat? _Mach dich nicht so groß, denn so klein bist du nicht._

Als Kind dachte ich immer, sie macht sich über mich lustig – sagen wir so, durch besondere Größe habe ich noch nie beeindrucken können. Aber jetzt schaue ich dich an und verstehe was sie meinte. Und kann dir gar nicht mehr böse sein.

Ich kann dich berühren. Ohne, dass du dich zurückziehst. Das konnte ich schon immer, es ist mir nur lange nicht aufgefallen. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass du dich vielleicht sogar noch etwas mehr entfaltest, ein bisschen mehr blühst. Deine Farben mit mir teilst. Vielleicht ist das so.

Na komm. Du, mit deinen Augen und dem Pyjama und dem Kakao und dem Schweigen. Los, komm schon rein.

Denn im Notfall reicht das Bett auch für zwei.

  
  


 


End file.
